Heero hat immer recht
by Frozen
Summary: 01x02 ne kleine verwirringsstroy - read and review plz!


Konnichi wa Minna-san!

Autor:      Moi! *strahl* Frozen! ^^

E-Mail:      Frozen@gmx.at

Titel:      Heero hat immer recht

Pairing:      1x2

Warning:      pwp, lime, com

Kommentar:      Ich habe letztens im Deutsch-Unterricht eine supi Geschichte gelesen... und meine Phantasie hat sich wie von allein in eine andere Welt verflüchtigt. Geendet hat alles damit, dass ich mir die Story nun mal zur Brust nehme und zum Spaß etwas umschreibe...

Disclaimer:      Hiermit entziehe ich mich freiwillig allen Rechten der Geschichte und erkläre feierlich, dass ich mir nur einen Spaß daraus mache mit ihr zu spielen. *gg* 

Originall Story: Ausschnitt aus dem Buch: Das elfte Gebot von Norbert Silberbauer, Titel: Du sollst nicht Sport betreiben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! 

Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung und seid so lieb und hinterlasst ein kleines Lebenszeichen von euch, jah? *liebschau*

~*~ Heero hat immer recht ~*~

~~ Alles Routine!

Bereits um sechs Uhr früh holt ein Pfleger den Patienten ab. „Duo Maxwell?" „Ja." „Los geht's."

Duo verabschiedet sich, vom Krankenzimmer, von den noch schlafenden Mitpatienten, vom Bett, vom Nachtkästchen, vom Kaffeeautomaten, vom Aufzug, von all den Dingen, die er gestern noch gehasst hat und die ihm heute lieb geworden sind, von all den Dingen, die er nie mehr wiederzusehen glaubt. 

Der Pfleger redet und redet. „Nur keine Angst, alles Routine, wir haben schon Hunderte Kreuzbandoperationen gemacht." Duo denkt an all die Berichte über ärztliche Kunstfehler, die er gesammelt hat, die ihm förmlich zugeflogen sind, seit er von der Notwendigkeit der Operation wusste. Er seufzte schwer. Noch immer saß ihm Heeros tadelnder Blick im Genick, der sagte: Selber schuld! Hättest du eben besser aufgepasst, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe! Alle haben auf den Boden geachtet! Nur dich durfte ich wieder hinausschleppen...

Duo seufzt noch mal. Wie oft war er jetzt schon in einem Krankenhaus? Und das wegen viel schlimmeren Verletzungen, meist auch lebensbedrohlichen. Warum hatte er jetzt solche Angst?

Für jede noch so abstruse Unglücksmöglichkeit wusste er eine Geschichte. Ja! Deswegen hatte er Angst. Jeder der einmal in einem Spital war, konnte eine solche erzählen. Im günstigsten Fall überlebten die Patienten ohne bleibende Schädigung, meist jedoch endete die ärztliche Kunst letal, was die Ärzte den Angehörigen, wenn überhaupt, mit schicksalhaften, kaum je vorkommenden Zufällen rechtfertigten, bevor sie bar jeglichen Schuldgefühls auf den schwingen der Arroganz und Ignoranz in die Privatpraxis, ins Schwesternzimmer, oder auf den Golfplatz entschwebten. Jeder Arzt trägt Verantwortung, bloß nimmt keiner seine Verantwortung wahr. Seither fürchtet Duo nicht die Operation, sondern den Operateur. Nicht die schlimmen, bös blutenden Verletzungen waren gefährlich... ganz im Gegenteil... die kleinen Wehwehchen führten fatal zum Tod. Er wollte doch noch nicht sterben!! Und auch nicht so! Wo war Heero mit seinem „Omae o koruso." Wenn man ihn brauchte?!

Duo wird zu zwei anderen Patienten geschoben, in einen kleinen kahlen Raum, der durch einen Vorhang vom Gang abgetrennt ist. Vor ihnen eine Schwingtür, auf welcher steht: OP-Bereich. Eintritt verboten.

Der Pfleger verabschiedet sich mit guten Wünschen und zieht den Vorhang zu. Die drei Kreuzbandgeschädigten versuchen Haltung zu bewahren. Man erzählt einander, wie die Knieverletzung zugetragen hat, - wovon eine Geschichte sehr überzeugend wirkt, aber eindeutig gelogen ist - witzelt über dieses und andere Unglücke, Duo schließt mit metaphysischen Instanzen Geschäfte ab, verspricht, in Zukunft sein Leben zu genießen, sich nicht mehr über jede Kleinigkeit aufzuregen und Heero und Wufei nicht mehr zu ärgern. Sich selbst verspricht er... auf Heero zu hören und nicht waghalsig sein eigenes Ding zu drehen... Frage: Schafft er das?

Dann lähmt die Angst die Zungen, es gibt nichts was die missliche Situation nicht bereits sagen würde. Der erste Kandidat wird abgeholt. Da der Pilot von Deathscythe Hell sich bereits jeden Unglücksfall ausgemalt und sich darüber bis an die Grenze des Wahnsinns erregt hat, schläft er ein. Sollte er sterben, denkt er, würden die restlichen Gundam Piloten das auch überleben, sollte er – von der Narkose geschädigt – verblödet aufwachen, würde er das nicht merken und sollte – wider Erwarten – alles gut gehen, hätte er einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt. Mal wieder... 

Wenn man es Statistisch betrachten würde... hatte er verdammt oft Glück... viel zu oft! ...

~*~

Ein anderer Pfleger, bereits in der dunkelgrünen Montur des Operationsteams und mit Mundschutz, schiebt den Amerikaner nicht in den OP, wie Duo bereits weiß, sondern in eine Art Vorraum, in dem aber bereits etliche medizinische Geräte bereitstehen. Durch eine weitere Schwingtür, deren obere Hälfte aus Glas besteht, kann Duo den OP-Bereich sehen. Schrecklich. 

Der Gehilfe desinfiziert das zu operierende Knie mit einer orangefarbenen, frisch reichenden Flüssigkeit und schnallt das Bein in eine Vorrichtung.

„Keine Angst," sagt er, „alles Routine." „Wie ist denn das passiert?" – „Beim Snowboarden."

Jetzt wird es ernst, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, kein Weglaufen, was mit dem gerissenen Kreuzband ohnehin schwierig wäre. Gefesselt, gefangen wartet der Delinquent auf seine Hinrichtung, die er heldenhaft zu ertragen gedenkt.

Eine zweite grün vermummte Gestalt kommt auf Duo zu. Auch ein Mann, wie er bei einem Blick an der Figur erkennt, ein junger Mann: Seine Stimme klingt freundlich. Er werde ihm jetzt die Narkose geben, sagt er, er werde gar nichts merken, gleich einschlafen. Der Anästhesist nimmt seinen Arm, setzt einen Venflon und steckt an diesen einen durchsichtigen Schlauch, der zu einer Infusionsflasche führt. „Keine Angst," sagt er, „alles Routine." 

Warum das hier jeder betone, denkt Duo, die einzige Routine in einem Krankenheus sei jene des Sterbens.

Duos indigofarbene Augen verfolgen den Mann. Interessiert beobachtet er ihn. Jung, trotz der weiten OP-Kleidung als schlank zu erkennen, kräftige Finger unter dem dünnen Gummi der Handschuhe. Und das Gesicht? Und die Haare? Welche Farbe, welche Länge? Der grüne Mundschutz und die grüne Kopfbedeckung  verbergen die Antworten, hüten das Geheimnis, regen die Phantasie an. Sind seine Haare kurz? Dunkelbraun? Schwarz? Der junge Mann, wahrscheinlich kaum viel älter als Duo selbst – wie kommt so ein Spross in ein Krankenhaus? - spürt, dass er ihn beobachtet, nicht die Art seiner Tätigkeit beobachtet, nicht in die andere Richtung starrt, wie ängstliche Patienten das tun, sondern in sein Gesicht blickt, in diesen kleinen viereckigen Ausschnitt, den die OP-Kleidung frei lässt. Er sieht ihn an, er sieht ihn an. (A/N.: Kami ich mag den Satz! *lol*)

Für Momente treffen einander ihre Blicke, und ihre Blicke bleiben aneinander hängen. Dieses Dunkelblau. Diese Augen. Diese dunkelblauen Augen. Sie kommen ihm so bekannt vor? Zwei Einblicke in eine sternenklare Nacht, so schön, so geheimnisvoll.

„Zählen Sie bis zehn," sagt der junge Anästhesist. Duo zählt: eins, zwei drei. Er ist ein Engel, denkt Duo, so müsse ein Engel aussehen. Und wie schön wäre es, würde er an seinem Bett sitzen, ihm die Hand halten, wenn, falls er aus den Narkose aufwacht. Jemand anders wäre Duo selbstverständlich lieber... jemand ganz bestimmtes. Doch dieser jemand ist – in den Minuten seiner größten Angst – gerade auf einer Mission, denkt vielleicht nicht mal an ihn!

Vier, fünf, sechs. Aber in welcher Situation habe der fremde Mann ihn nur kennen gelernt! Als Patienten, wehrlos daliegend, nackt, würdelos. Und was er für einen Scheiß rede! 

Er zähle bis zehn, dabei habe er ihm doch so viel zu sagen. Sieben, acht. Mein Engel. Neun.

Duo blickt ihn ein tiefdunkles Blau, ein Nachthimmel ohne Wolken, er hört das Rauschen eines Meeres und sieht nach kurzem wie sich das Licht des Mondes an der Wasseroberfläche bricht. Die Gischt funkelt, löst sich auf, entsteht neu, ein ständiges Funkeln und Blitzen auf blauem Grund, ein Blau das wie tiefe unergründliche Seen glänzt. 

„Aufwachen, alles vorbei, überstanden." sagt eine Stimme. Duo spürt, dass seine Hand in einer anderen Hand liegt, er spürt den Druck, spürt wie ein Daumen seinen Handrücken streichelt. Er habe die Operation überstanden, er wache aus der Narkose auf, acht mal zwölf sei, acht mal zehn – achtzig, und acht mal zwei – sechzehn; achtzig und sechzehn: sechsundneunzig, sein Verstand funktionierte. Jemand oder etwas berührt seine Lippen. Ganz vorsichtig. Etwas warmes, Weiches. Aber Mund und Augen verweigern den Befehl, sich zu öffnen. Duo schläft ein, wacht ein paar Minuten später neuerlich auf. Ein junger Mann sitzt an seinem Bett. Der Gundam Pilot ist noch völlig benommen von der Narkose. Ob er alles Träume? Dieses Blau. Diese Augen. Diese dunkelblauen Augen. Ein Engel. Ob er gestorben sei? Und im Himmel? Der Engel hält seine Hand. Jetzt erst erkennt Duo den jungen Arzt aus dem OP wieder. Er trägt nun Zivilkleidung. Seine Haare sind kurz und dunkelbraun – wieso kennt er diesen Haarschnitt? -, sein Gesicht ist ebenmäßig und schön – wieso kennt er dieses Antlitz?.

Er müsse träumen, denkt Duo, der sich zwar an seinen Wunsch, er möge beim Aufwachen an seinem Bett sitzen, nicht erinnern kann, es aber für möglich hält, sich dies gewünscht zu haben. Und nun das! Er ist tatsächlich da, hält seine Hand, lächelt – irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Bild... . Er müsse träumen, oder habe er ihm gesagt, er wünsche sich ihn an seinem Bett beim Aufwachen? Und sei er deswegen nun bei ihm, aus Freundlichkeit, er, dieser junge Arzt, der noch Freundlichkeit zu vergeben habe, oder wolle er nur sehen, wie es seinem Patienten gehe, im Auftrag des Operateurs? 

Er küsst seine Hand, küsst ihn auf die Wange, auf den Mund. Ein Blick zerstreut alle Bedenken. Duo liegt im Aufwachraum, vor ihm ein gläserner Verbau, in dem eine Schwester sitzt, links ein zweites Bett, in dem ein frisch Operierter schläft. Dessen Bein dick bandagiert, liegt in einer Schiene, Schläuche führen vom Knie in eine am Bett befestigte Flasche, deren Boden blutbedeckt ist. Alles wirklich, alles real, denkt Duo, denn sonst müsse der Himmel aussehen wie ein Aufwachraum. Unmöglich. 

„Ich heiße Sev." sagt der Arzt und zwinkert kurz. Wahrscheinlich eine Kurzform, für irgendwas, denkt Duo, lächelt aber.

„Wie weit habe ich gezählt." fragt er. „Bis neun." 

Ein Pfleger schiebt Duo in ein Dreibettzimmer. Sev begleitet den Transport, hält Duo's Hand, lächelt freundlich, während er mit ihm spricht.

Jetzt ist Duo dem gerissenen Kreuzband, das er so oft verflucht hat, dankbar. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so dumm gewesen *nicht* auf Heero zu hören?

Sev, mein Engel, denkt er und drückt seine Hand ganz fest.

Ein seltsames Wort lässt Duo aufhorchen. Polytope ventrikuläre Extrasystolen. Lateinische Fachausdrücke in einem Spital bedeuten nie etwas Gutes. Duos Körper liegt narkotisiert auf dem OP-Tisch, seine Seele ist hellwach. Er ist Betrachter und Betrachteter zugleich. Die Ärzte verlieren ihre Routine. Der Anästhesist kontrolliert den Blutdruck, die Beatmungskurve, der operierende Oberarzt hält inne. Die Pieptöne des Herzüberwachungsgeräts schlagen den Rhythmus des nahenden Unheils, immer schneller und unregelmäßiger, und noch schneller, noch schneller, noch schneller. „Kammerflimmern!" hört Duo jemanden schreien. Seine Seele fährt aus dem Körper, ist zur Ohnmacht verdammt, zum Brüllen ohne Stimme, zum Bewegen, ohne etwas zu bewegen. 

Die Kurve auf dem Bildschirm gleicht dem Gekritzel eines Kindes und geht dann plötzlich in eine Gerade über, die von einem gleichbleibenden, dumpfen Dauerton begleitet wird. Ruhe. Stille für einen Moment. Der Oberarzt setzt die Elektroden des Defibrilators auf die Brust des Patienten. Seine Brust...

Duo schrickt auf. Etwas kaltes drückt auf seine Brust. Die Haut zuckt, die Haare stellen sich auf. Vor ihm eine Sinfonie aus verschiedenen dunklen Blautönen. Glitzernd, funkelnd. Duo traut seinen Augen nicht, traut seinen Ohren nicht. Vor ihm das Meer, über ihm der Himmel. Er liegt in einem Liegestuhl unter Palmen, ein junger Adonis steht neben ihm und sieht ihn intensive an. Er ist braungebrannt, seine braunen Haare haben einen weißen Kranz, vom Mondlicht und das milchig-weiße Licht, zeichnet sich mit schwarzen Schatten markant auf seinem muskulösen Brustkorb ab. Die Arme sind kräftig und sehnig, genauso wie die starken Beine. Ein Traumkörper, doch viel schöner ist das Gesicht. Heero... schießt es Duo durch den Kopf, doch dann lächelt das anmutige Wesen und Duo beginnt zu Zweifeln. Sev?

Der junge Gott drückt ihm ein eiskaltes Glas Martini auf die Brust, reflexartig greift der langhaarige Mann danach. Als hätte sein Gegenüber nur darauf gewartet, reibt er seine nackten Beine mit Sonnenöl ein. Wozu Sonnenöl, fragt sich Duo.

„Wo bin ich?" „Im Himmel." wird ihm geantwortet. „Im Himmel?" fragt Duo ungläubig. Im Himmel? So sieht der Himmel aus? Wie ein Fremdenverkehrsplakat? 

„So hast du dir den Himmel vorgestellt," antwortet die braunhaarige Schönheit, „jetzt bist du im Himmel." „Und wer bist du?" fragt Duo. „Ein Engel." 

„Ein Engel," wiederholt er seine Antwort, „ein Engel? Du kommst mir so bekannt vor." Seine Stimme wird fragend und etwas misstrauisch. „So hast du dir deine Engel vorgestellt." antwortet das schöne Wesen, während es mit dem einölen die Oberschenkel erreicht. Duo spürt die Erregung und die Spannung in der Badehose.

„Ich habe gedacht, Engel haben Flügel, sitzen auf einer weißen Wolke und preisen Gott."

„So stellen sich die Katholischen den Himmel vor, und den Himmel bekommen sie auch." 

„Das muss die Hölle sein," meint Duo, „die Hölle."

„Eben," antwortet der Engel, „eben." Duo nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck Martini. Eine ölige warme Hand verschwindet in seiner Badehose.

Plötzlich taucht am Horizont ein grelles, immer greller und größer werdendes Licht auf, und in diesem Bild: Der Operationssaal. Duo liegt auf dem OP-Tisch, die Ärzte ringen, aufgescheucht wie Hühner, um sein Leben. „Was passiert?" fragt Duo. „Du wirst sterben." „Ich bin doch schon tot." „Noch nicht." Sagt der hübsche Mann gelassen, legt gekonnt Hand an und zieht Duo, der willig sein Becken hebt, die Shorts über die Knie. 

Der Mund des Engels hat teuflische Fähigkeiten. Duo stöhnt. Der Patient im OP stöhnt. 

„Woran werde ich sterben?" will Duo wissen, auch wenn es ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger interessiert. „Offiziell an Herzversagen." Bekommt er die kurze Antwort. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch kommt von Duos Lendengegend, bis sich der braune Schopf hebt. „Aber in Wahrheit, an der Unfähigkeit, des jungen Anästhesisten, er hat die Infusion verwechselt."

„Daher kenn ich dich," bemerkt Duo „du siehst ihm ähnlich. Wie heißt du?"

„Gib mir einen Namen." Lächeln dunkelblaue Augen zu ihm auf. „Ich nenne dich..." beginnt der Amerikaner zögernd. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf pocht, schreit und tobt, doch er versteht sie nur schemenhaft „HE.." ... „O" ...

„Sev." Sagt der Pilot schließlich. „Ich nenne dich Sev."

Als Antwort bekommt er ein grinsendes: „Ein schöner Name." 

Duo wird unruhig auf seiner Lehne, er will das der Engel weiter macht, der Druck in seinem Unterleib ist schon beinahe nicht mehr auszuhalten. Das höhere Wesen jedoch, wendet den Kopf und sieht zu dem Riss im Himmel. Nachdenkliche Worte dringen in Duos vernebelten Verstand. „Der dämliche Arzt macht alles falsch. Aber du bist noch nicht tot. Noch kannst du dich entscheiden. Entweder bei mir im Himmel bleiben und auf der Erde sterben, oder die Operation überleben und uns verlassen.

Duo überlegt. Sev küsst ihn hungrig auf den Mund, leckt mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Seine kräftige Hand umfasst Duos steifes Glied, massiert es feinfüllig und bestimmt, während seine Küsse tiefer wandern. Über den Hals, die Brust, den Bauch, hin zu Duos steifer Erregung. Diese ist im Mund des Engels so groß wie noch nie. Ein begieriger Mund, zwei begabte Lippen und zwei talentierte Hände mit zehn geschickten Fingern. Einer davon, noch schmierig von Sonnenöl, findet neugierig den Schließmuskel des Liegenden, dehnt ihn, stoßt vorwitzig in neue Gefilde vor. Duo japst erschrocken und erregt zugleich auf.

Der Himmel im Himmel. „Ich bleibe", denkt Duo „...ich bleibe im Himmel."

Dann mündet sein kehliges Stöhnen, nach einem dritten Finger, der einen Punkt in ihm berührt, in einen heißeren alles mit sich reißenden Schrei.

Der Engel schiebt sich auf dem schweißnassen Körper nach oben. Duo spürt seine Erregung an seinem Knie entlang streifen. Blaue Augen nehmen ihn gefangen. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig..."

Erneut japst Duo auf. Der Patient ist tot. Die Ärzte beenden die Reanimationsversuche und verlassen wütend den Ort der Niederlage.

„Auf, auf, ihr Hasen, hört ihr nicht die Jäger blasen?" Eine hohe piepsige Stimme dringt an Duos Ohr. Missmutig verzieht er sein Gesicht. Diese Stimme passt definitiv *nicht* zum Himmel. Was blasen? Wer blasen? Blasen?

„Aufwachen!" wieder diese Stimme. Keine Einbildung. Für Momente gelingt es Duo die Augen zu öffnen, aber das gesehene wahrzunehmen gelingt ihm nicht.

Er spürt etwas auf seinen Lippen, im Gesicht. „Fest einatmen." ... „Einatmen!" Diese Stimme. Der Satan? Der Satan sieht aus wie eine etwas rundliche Krankenschwester, deren Akzent auf eine ländliche Herkunft schließen lässt. „Halten sie die Sauerstoffmaske." Sagt die Schwester. „Atmen sie kräftig ein." Die rundliche Krankenschwester trägt eine Brille und hat graubraune Augen. Duo tut was sie sagt, füllt seine Lungen mit Luft, sieht sich um. Er liegt im Aufwachraum, vor ihm befindet sich das Dienstzimmer der Schwestern, durch dessen große Schiebefenster er beobachtet wird. Einatmen, ausatmen, ein, aus, ein, aus. Der Sauerstoff bringt wieder klaren Verstand, der klare Verstand erkennt die Bruchstücke der Träume. Weder sei er bei der Operation ums Leben gekommen und im Himmel gewesen, noch sei er von einer jungen göttlichen Schönheit geküsst worden. Das eine nie verloren, das andere nie gewonnen. Durchschnitt eben, wie das Leben meist nur den Durchschnitt biete, einen sowohl mit Unglück als auch mit Glück verschone. Eine durchschnittliche Operation, Routine, kein Herzstillstand und kein an einen jungen Arzt verlorenes Herz.

Ob es diesen Arzt überhaupt gebe? War er im Vorraum des Operationssaals? Gab er ihm die Narkose? Oder war alles nur ein Traum? Ein schöner Traum, der sich im  Moment des Aufwachens als Last entpuppt, weil die Wirklichkeit ganz anders ist. Duo fühlt sich wohl, hat er doch überlebt, mussten die Ärzte im OP nicht um sein Leben kämpfen. Die Schwester mit dem herben Charme kommt ihm keines Wegs wie ein Engel vor. 

Sein Bein ist dick einbandagiert, Schläuche führen vom Knie in eine am Bett befestigte Flasche. Ein Pfleger schiebt Duo in das Dreibettzimmer.

Das ruckartige Losfahren hat Duo geweckt. Er Schrickt auf, als habe er einen wichtigen Termin verschlafen. Heero schollt ihn immer fürs verpennen wichtiger Aufgaben...

Sofort ist er hellwach und versteht doch nicht, was vorgeht. 

„Jetzt sind sie dran." Sagt sein Bettnachbar. „Viel Glück."

Ein Pfleger, bereits in der dunkelgrünen Montur des Operationsteams und mit Mundschutz, schiebt Duo in den Vorraum des Operationssaals. „Sie haben fest geschlafen." Sagt der Pfleger. „Das ist gut so, man braucht vor einer Operation nicht nervös zu sein, alles Routine."

Durch eine Schiebetür, deren obere Hälfte aus Glas besteht, kann der langhaarige junge Mann die Lichtanlage des OP-Bereiches erkennen. Der OP-Gehilfe desinfiziert das zu operierende Knie. Eine zweite grün vermummte Person kommt auf Duo zu. Seine Stimme ist tief, melodisch und freundlich. Duo presst die Augen fest zusammen. Jetzt die Augen öffnen und wach sein, denkt er. Duo hebt langsam die Lider und zwickt sich dabei in die Oberschenkel. Nichts hat sich verändert. Kein Zweifel, er ist wach, er muss wach sein. Duo zwickt sich ein zweites Mal. Es schmerzt.

„Geben Sie mir ihren Arm." Erklärt der junge Anästhesist. Duo sieht auf, doch gerade als er in den viereckigen Ausschnitt des Gesichtes, des Arztes sehen will, gleitet sein Blick an der Schulter des Mannes vorbei, zum Dienstfenster der Schwestern und der Glasscheibe. Sein geschultes Auge hat dort eine schnelle Bewegung aus gemacht. Und wirklich. Ein grünes Tanktop, wildes dunkelbraunes Haar, ernste nachtblaue Augen, ein feingeschnittenes, wunderschönes Gesicht.

„Zählen sie bis zehn." Hört Duo irgendwo neben sich. „Heero..." seufzt er erstaunt. Diese Augen nehmen ihn gefangen, umschließen ihn fest und lassen ihn nicht mehr los. Aber Duo kämpft auch nicht wirklich stark gegen den Klammergriff an. Das Blau erfüllt Duos gesamtes Blickfeld. Himmel, frische Lucht, ein warmer Körper, unzählige Sterne in einer lauwarmen Nacht...

„Ein Engel..." flüstert Duo. Der Arzt kann es nicht hören, sieht nur wie sich seine Lippen bewegen. Aber jemand versteht es...

Heeros Augenbraue hebt sich in kurzzeitiger Verwunderung. Er merkt das die indigofarbenen Augen auf ihn gerichtet sind.

Duo muss beinahe Kichern, aber sein Körper wird schwer. „Ja... du bist mein Engel..." murmelt Shinigami weiter und lächelt glücklich. Mit aller Kraft kämpft er gegen die Wirkung der Narkose an. Ein aussichtsloser Kampf.

„Bis zehn zählen." Erinnert der Anästhesist, von dem der Patient nicht mal die Augenfarbe kennt...

Er muss wieder aufwachen. Er hat den Himmel auf Erden gefunden, und kein Himmel der Welt könnte ihn davon abhalten, wieder aufwachen zu wollen. Einen Lidschlag obsiegt sein Wille.

„Ich möchte beim Aufwachen in deine Augen sehen." Duo bewegt nur noch seine Lippen. Seine Augen sind so schwer... er fühlt sich so müde.

„Willst du bei mir sein, wenn ich aufwache?" 

Er sieht wie Heero den Kopf schief legt, seine Augen glänzen so schön. Ein Nebel frisst sich in seine Sicht und nimmt ihm bald die gesamte Sicht. „Heero... willst du?"

Der Himmel erstrahlt...

Duo schläft ein.

Betäubt sein Wille.

Hat er meine Frage noch gehört?

Hat er noch „vielleicht" gesagt?

Hat er?

~Owari

A/N: Falls der Erzählstil verwirrend wirken sollte,... tut es mir leid, aber dass ist alles so gewollt wie es da steht! ^^

Danke fürs Lesen!

Und wenn ihr schon bis hierhin gekommen seid... sied so gut und opfert eine weitere Minute für etwas „Luft eines Schreiberlings".

Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Meinungen aller Art sind sehr erwünscht! *verbeug* THX

Bye 

Frozen


End file.
